Momentarily
by Neji-WarmingUpWinter
Summary: It wasn't often that they fight, but when they do...it's really something.


_Summary: It isn't often that they fight, but when they do...it's really something._

.:::.

**Momentarily**

It isn't often that they fight, but when they do...it's really something.

And it's never over anything small. One or the other would give in after a few rounds, and all would be good. It was when something serious happened, and both of them refused to give, for everything they thought was right and good for the other person.

Preferably, it was usually when one or the other got hurt, or did something particularly dangerous, even with the lives they led as thief and detective. Which was also the reason they didn't fight often – they didn't pull those stunts _that_ often.

But when they do, one will always run.

This was one such fight.

Shinichi's usually the first to crack, storming out, face flushed with anger and fists clenched so tightly that his nails leave marks on his palms. The front door would slam behind him, and he would manage to hold out until he's almost halfway across town to Ran's place before he lets himself break down.

"Kaito-kun again?" Ran asks, surprisingly gentle even though he's just stormed into her apartment at twelve o'clock at night. He manages to form a scowl as she comes forth to embrace him, the two standing for god knows how long before he breaks down, clutching fruitlessly at her, tears staining the sleeve of her shirt, and she never minds, especially when he's like this.

She would lead him down to her living room and push him lightly onto the couch.

"I'll go make some coffee," she says, kissing his forehead lightly, before scurrying out to the kitchen in her flat for the necessary materials, while he sits there, going over the recent events that had just happened, tears with no sign of stopping anytime soon, hating himself the whole frickin' entire time because it's his fault and he knows it and he's so stupid and frickin' insensitive...

"Shinichi?" Ran's back with a steaming mug of coffee and a cup of hot chocolate for herself, and they sit together on the sofa, and the feeling of _friends_ _are_ _so_ _great_ overpowers, if only momentarily, his self-hatred.

Kaito was a bit slower to realize what had just happened. When he finally came to his senses, he stared brokenly at the door and wonders –_Where_ _did_ _he_ _go?_ _What_ _had_ _gone_ _wrong?_ And then he would collapse, almost theatrically, on the couch, face buried in his hands, and debates for a long moment before deciding to call Aoko.

"_Kaito,_" Aoko asks over the phone, "_Any good reason you're calling me at_ _twelve o'clock_ midnight_?_" When he takes longer than usual to respond and all she hears is a gloomy silence, she knows something was up. "_It's Shinichi-kun, isn't it._" The statement is flat and serious, not a question and she hurries to breathe out, "_I'll be right over, should I bring Saguru-kun along with me?_"

"Preferably not," he answers, almost dryly as the line went dead.

Not even fifteen minutes later – considering that Aoko lives in Edoka and Kaito's currently in Beika, that really is a feat –, Aoko's rushing into the house to sit on the couch by her best friend's side, embracing him from the side, and he leans in to her hug as she pets his hair awkwardly, appreciating the fact that she doesn't ask what happened.

She sighs, wrapping her other arm reassuringly around his shoulders, and Kaito feels alright, if only momentarily.

The next morning, Shinichi would wake up on Ran's couch, with the aforementioned laying across the other sofa. He almost smiles, but catches himself just in time as memories of the previous night come rushing back to him, making the self-hatred rekindle, but now, he wants to go home anyway. Picking himself off the couch, he scribbles a quick note for Ran, and he sets off for home again.

Aoko was long gone, having Saguru to return to, had left the previous night around two in the morning after she and Kaito had played a round of Monopoly and a movie of sorts that was found on the CD rack.

The magician wakes up to the sound of the door creaking as it was opened and sneakers tiptoeing from the entrance to the bedroom, trying to be as quiet as possible. And failing miserably, it seemed. He feels a form sit down on the corner of the bed to pull off said shoes, and the sound of them being carefully placed on the floor, the rustle of clothing as a thin jacket was taken off.

The bed depresses once again as the covers are pulled back slightly when Shinichi climbs in, before replacing the lost covers, back to Kaito and curled by himself on the other side of the bed. Kaito reaches out, and softly pulled the detective close, the latter turning to bury his face in the crook of the magician's neck, and he smiles, pressing a soft kiss into the sapphire eyed boy's long black bangs.

"'M sorry," the sound is almost inaudible, be he still hears it clearly being murmured against his throat.

"Me too, Shin-chan, me too," he breathes.

He cracks his eyes open just in time to see Shinichi pull back, offering a small, but happy smile. Well, as happy as it could get.

When they kiss, for once slowly and softly, melting and smiling into each other, they know that they're okay. As usual, Shinichi was the first to pull away from lack of air, only to meet Kaito's once again amused, indigo orbs. And he can't stop the happy, almost giddy smile from making its appearance on his face. The other laughs. There was no trace of there ever having been a fight between the two of them.

And then he's being cuddled in his warm embrace again, safe, sweet nothings being consistently whispered into his ear, lulling him to sleep.

And he's sure that things would be alright, and not just momentarily.

And they planned to keep them that way.

.:::.

A/N: Perfectly a thousand words! Just think that Ran's moved out into an apartment of her own. I'm not up for Kogoro's craziness right now. Review? It was a fail, I know...


End file.
